Looney Tunes: The Movie
Looney Tunes: The Movie is a 2013 American live-action/animated musical comedy film starring the voices of Jeff Bergman, Billy West, Bob Bergen, Mel Blanc, and others, as the Looney Tunes gang. It was directed by Phil Roman and produced by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone. The film was released by Warner Bros. Animation on November 19, 2013. Plot Bugs wakes up in the morning, and he hears Elmer Fudd, so he rushes to an alternate hole. When Bugs hears that it's rabbit season, he tries to correct him that it's actually duck season, Daffy interrupts him that it's actually rabbit season. Then, Bugs and Daffy get into their famous hunting conflict. After Daffy gets shot, he says to Bugs, "You're des''th''picable.", and then Bugs goes back into his hole. Then Daffy climbs into the hole, which it reveals to be he climed into the hole of a humpback whale. Then the whale blows Daffy out and he lands in the correct hole. Then, Bugs says to him, "What's up, duck?". Then Daffy tells him that he landed in a whale, and Bugs says that he paid the whale to pretend that he was the alternate hole. Then Daffy says, "You're more des''th''picable.". Then, Elmer's scream is heard and he jumps into the hole. Then they hear Yosemite Sam saying something about diamonds. Then Daffy gets all excited and jumps out of the hole, and gets shot, and gets back down and says, "He's des''th''picable". Sam tells them what they know about the Crystal Carrot. Bugs pops out of the alternate hole, and asks Sam what is a crystal carrot. Sam then realizes that he's been dealing with the wrong people. Daffy then says that if he finds the Crystal Carrot, he'll be the richest duck in the world, but Bugs says that he'll have to come with him, and Elmer says that he will be traveling to the crystal's correct position using GPS. Porky then arrives and he joins Bugs and Daffy, and the journey begins. Bugs, Daffy, and Porky arrive in New York. Tweety, Sylvester, and Spike in a chase scene on the street, then Tweety gets on the sidewalk and says, "I Tawt I Taw a Putty Wabbit.", and then says, " I did! I did see a Putty Wabbit!". Then, a person in disguise comes up to Bugs and asks him for some food, and he gives the person a carrot, and the person is revealed to be Nasty Canasta, and the gang runs away from him. The gang ends up in a desert, and Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner pass by. Daffy sees hallucinations of Bugs as a cooked rabbit and Porky as roast pig, and Bugs sees Daffy as duck stew. Then the gang starts trying to eat each other, then they see the Road Runner as Roast Bird. Then they start chasing him, and then they accidentally fall off a cliff, and Wile E. Coyote is seen falling also and holds up a sign that says, "Hey you three! Leave the falling to a professional!". Then he lands splat on the ground. Bugs pulls out two springs, and Daffy asks Bugs if he has a third spring, but Bugs and Porky land on the springs and flies to the other side of the cliff. Daffy lands splat on the ground, and yells at Bugs and Porky, "YOU TWO ARE BOTH DES''TH''PICABLE!!!" Daffy then jumps on one of the springs, but crashes into a giant rock and gets crushed.Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Derek and Baloney work on Sylvester Junior. The duo arrives in Transylvania, and Porky asks Bugs what happened to Daffy. Then Daffy pops out of a hole he dug up, and Bugs waters his head, and a flower grows on his head, then the plant eats him. Then the plant spits him out, and says he likes to eat humans. Then it starts raining. Bugs sees a castle, and the gang heads up there. Bugs knocks on the castle's door, and Witch Hazel answers it. Bugs asks her if they can stay a night or two, and before she answers his question, she looks on her recipe book, and sees a recipe for rabbits, ducks, and pigs. Then she said they can. Then she thinks for order for her to cook them, she'll need a monster to knock them out. So she goes to her basement and releases Gossamer, and the witch tells Gossamer to knock out Bugs, Daffy, and Porky, and Gossamer goes upstairs to knock them out. Bugs is in his room, reading a book, and then suddenly, he notices red hair on the ground, and sees that it's Gossamer. Bugs then runs out of his room, and runs into Daffy's room. Then Gossamer enters the room and tries to take them, but Daffy gives him a dynamite stick, then explodes. Witch Hazel then tries to stop them, and then she stops and sees Bugs with a carrot. She then tells them that she's allergic to carrots, then Bugs acts spooky and gets Witch Hazel into a hallway, and then she lands in her pot. Then she melts from the massive heat that the liquid in the pot was making. Daffy acts like a cuckoo clock as Bugs's alarm clock in the morning. The gang leaves the castle, and as they leave, other various characters are seen riding vehicles, and Daffy sees the cars passing a sign that points to the right saying, "Crystal Carrot This Way! Literally!". The gang heads over to the right direction, as everyone heads over to the temple. The gang sees two signs pointing different directions, everyone else heads to the direction that says, "This Way to the African Rainforest: Home of the Crystal Carrot!", but Daffy thinks that it's a trap set by Yosemite Sam, so Daffy makes the gang go to the other way, which the sign says, "This Way to Tasmania! WARNING: the Tasmanian Government is Not Responsible for Being Shredded by Tasmanian Devils!". The gang has ended up in Tasmania, and Porky asks Bugs if the Crystal Carrot is here, but to surprise, it was a cut-out board of himself! Suddenly, Taz shows up, and shreds Daffy. Then, Daffy tells Taz that Porky has more meat than he does, and just Taz eats Porky,Then Porky tells him that animals with feathers taste more better, so Taz eats Daffy's feathers and says to the audience, "You know, I wonder who is more des''th''picable, Bugs, or the person that does something to me.". Bugs comes out of a taxi with tons of stuff, and Porky asks him where he has been, and Bugs says that he was at a party. Then the gang gets out of Tasmania, and when they got back to the two signs, they head to the African Rainforest. Bugs is jumping over cars, while Daffy and Porky dodge the traffic. Bugs makes it to the entrance of the temple, seeing Sam trying to get the door opened with a password (ex: "The password is... Blueberry! No, pajamas!), but Bugs gets the password right with his catchphrase. Everyone heads into the temple, as Sam chases Bugs, and Daffy and Porky being chased by the cars driving-in. Bugs stops at a big door, that also has to be opened with a password. Daffy says pineapples, Sam says cows, but Bugs once again gets it right by saying "Carrots are Heavenly". Everyone heads in, and the Crystal Carrot is sitting on a table, and Daffy grabs it, and chews it, breaking his teeth, and says it tastes like blood. Bugs then tells Daffy that it cannot be eaten due to it being as hard as a rock. As Bugs holds it up in the sky, rumbling starts, and Daffy gets crushed by a giant rock. Just then, a man's face appears (the face is similiar to Chuck Jones's face), and to surprise, that Bugs and Daffy is chosen to defeat an incoming evil. Just then, a big thunderstorm starts, and a giant spaceship comes down from the sky, and Bugs asks the man if the spaceship is the danger, and the man tells Bugs he's correct. Sylvester Junior is built and K-9 gets out of the spaceship, telling everyone that they had came from Mars to destroy the Earth, as it is a task from Commander E=mc² and Queen Tyr'ahnee. A sign says "To Be Continued...", then a sign appears, saying, "...NOW!". Daffy finally gets his body out of the rock, but gets blasted by his new friend, Sylvester Junior, and says, "OH COME ON!". Then suddenly, Bugs pulls out a lightsaber (known as a "colorsword"), and Sylvester Junior pulls out one, and they go into space. Daffy then turns back to normal, and sneaks into Bugs Bunny's spaceship. Meanwhile in space, Bugs and Sylvester Junior are fighting in space, but Marvin chops off Bugs's jetpack. Then Daffy arrives into space, and wonders if Duck Dodgers could save Bugs, then he remembers that he IS Duck Dodgers. He transforms into Duck Dodgers, and flies to save Bugs. The duo arrives back on Earth, and cheers for Bugs, but Daffy asks, "What about ME?", then Bugs tells him that he's actually a hero for saving him, and Daffy yells, really? and then everyone cheer for daffy too and then he says to K-9, "Hello, my name is Flats. I am a Dodger. Is there a doctor in the house?", and faints. Then Porky does his ending catchphrase. Cast * Bob Bergen as Porky and Tweety * Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester, Foghorn Leghorn * J.P. Karliak as Wile E. Coyote and Barnyard Dawg * Frank Welker as Road Runner, K-9, Charlie Dog, Marc Anthony * Maurice LaMarche as Yosemite Sam, Nasty Canasta, The Gaurdian * Jim Cummings as Monster Plant * Fred Amelien as Speedy Gonzales * Jeff Bennett as Ralph Wolf and Sam Sheepdog * Eric Bauza as Sylvester Junior, Pepe Le Pew * Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny * Tress MacNeille as Penelope Pussycat, Mama Bear * Grey DeLisle as Sniffles * Roz Ryan as Witch Hazel * Mark Hamill as Gossamer * Jess Harnell as Henery Hawk, Tosh Gopher * Rob Paulsen as Mac Gopher * Dee Bradley Baker as Rocky and Mugsy * Estelle as Petunia Pig, Pussyfoot * Stan Freberg as Pete Puma * Gregg Berger as Little Bear * Will Ryan as Papa Bear Trivia *The movie was filmed in October 21, 2013. It was released on VHS and DVD on March 30, 2014 by Paramount Home Video. *Daffy would call someone "des''th''picable". He would also keep getting crushed by rocks. Category:Movies Category:Looney Tunes Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:2013 films